etymologyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Смак
= Смак = смак род. п. -а "вкус", южн., зап., тверск., перм., вологодск. (уже у Тредиаковского; см. Христиани 23), укр. смак, блр. смак. Через польск. smak – то же из д.-в.-н. gismac или ср.-в.-н. gesmac(h) "вкус"; см. Мi. ЕW 309; Брюкнер 503; Клюге-Гётце 202. Сюда же смакова́ть, укр. смакува́ти, блр. смакова́ць – из польск. smakować от ср.-в.-н. smacken, smесkеn "пробовать на вкус" (Клюге-Гётце 529); см. Брюкнер, там же; Преобр. II, 333 и сл. Ср. сма́чный. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 В немецком артикль ge Geschmac см. артикли. Фасмер полагает, а русский язык располагает корнем своим, от слова макать, что попробовать макнуть хлебушек в похлебку надо, да попробовать, либо палец и облизнуть, либо ложку макнуть, да проверить. Вон в английском полагают, что смак это поцелуй, исконно английское слово от некого звукоподражания... и попробуйте звукоподразить, губами в поцелуе вытянутыми ---ха, не получилось? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross-linguistic_onomatopoeias а там на полном серьезе....и по нескольким языкам. А это потому, што русское слово шмяк-smack--это хлопать, а если пробовать--смак--удовольствие--то в английском русское слово и там и там: смак-gusto -- густо!!!вовсе не вкус, а консистенция.... тогда и шмяк, что густым шмякают...типа каша. А вот в португальском еще одно вылезает смак-gosto-как---ответом на вопрос... в баскском вкусно-gustu интересно стало, а откуда русское густо? В исландском Вкус--bragð ну, точно брагу дегустировали. В румыском вылезает искаженное варево смак--vervă в арабском рыба-смак سمك счетчик на арабский В сербском и так все ясно-смак-густо, плотно. И только в хорватском вылезает из смака вкус-ukus и то кусать надо. А вот русский чмок--действительно звукоподражание поцелую....Чмоки-чмоки. выходит-- смак и шмяк прямые родственники от чмока и макать корневое мок, мак разновидности? сомнительно.... Что касается глагола смаковать--действительно вкус, например в нидерландском-smaak Но во фризском--это нюхать подразумевает нюхать переводится как --rook--дым, интересно в финском вкус-maku, наш корень перешел-таки. В узбекском подтверждается, что это попробовать-операция с кашей смаковать-boshqacha, да еще и в соединение с головой, так уж по корням выходит. а в хинди на переводе слова пробовать--получили-koshish и тут же возникает подозрение на русскую кашу, слово хочешь и слово гашишь, а так же и коноплю из которой делают и кашу тоже. Гаши́ш (перс. حشیش‎, «хаше́ша» — «сено, сухая трава» Еще интересно--пробовать-проверь--probeer в африкаанс. то есть мы заимствовали наше же слово!!мало того оно и в латыни имеется с переворотом из русского написания б-в латинское.. Большое подозрение и на слово нюхать--reuk и голландский дым-rook и английский смог--smoke, а в датском запах--smag очевидно, что последнее возможно от смака, и есть подозрение что первые два--большая вероятность от рога, который предлагали выпить, нюхнув перед этим напиток в руках. а на дым руками указывали... то есть в записи дыма в части языков--рука. в записи горы тоже--rock англ., reykja исл. см дым см. гора и та же рука видна в идише--смак запах---reyekh roykh см рука. рукой показывают направление на дым, на гору, на любой ориентир, рукой едят... связи и указатель--ориентация. связь со словом рейка,река, речь. рык. вкус в исландском -bragd и некоторое подозрение на русское слово смог-то есть осилить выпить рог. подозрения, что русские спаивали по доброте душевной коллектив аборигенов и параллельно обучали языку. а смог--значит, сумел смел, в английском запах smell--- и тут же в одном из значений геройское слово смак - героин. сказывается и этимология пирога--как закуски..см. Пирог А вон сколько смаков в английском языке, диво дивное: ; smack (v.1) поцеловать русское чмок : "make a sharp noise with the lips," 1550s, probably of imitative origin (see smack (v.2)). With adverbial force, "suddenly, directly," from 1782; extended form smack-dab is attested from 1892, American English colloquial (slap-dab is from 1886). ; smack (n.2) поцелуй : "smart, sharp sound made by the lips," 1560s, from smack (v.1). Meaning "a loud kiss" is recorded from c. 1600. Meaning "sharp sound made by hitting something with the flat of the hand" is from c. 1746. ; smack (n.3) лодка (со странной этимологией) как раз предполагаем от шмяка при спуске. ; паруса вообще-то хлопают...а шмякается как раз корпус и не лодки, а это если матроса за борт шкаториной(dash--тире--палка такая, как дашь--летит человек) скинуло при маневре.. : single-masted sailboat, 1610s, probably from Dutch or Low German smak "sailboat," perhaps from smakken "to fling, dash" (see smack(v.2)), perhaps so-called from the sound made by its sails. French semaque, Spanish zumaca, Italian semacca probably are Germanic borrowings. : : последние три слова интересно, откуда англичане их вытащили...?semaque zumaca semacca--ни в одном словаре нет, из имеющихся...есть кому править? ; smack (v.2) шлепать рукой от шмяк счетчик на английский : "to slap a flat surface with the hand," 1835, from smack (n.) in this sense; perhaps influenced by Low German smacken "to strike, throw," which is likely of imitative origin (compare Swedish smak "slap," Middle Low German smacken, Frisian smakke, Dutch smakken "to fling down," Lithuanian smagiu "to strike, knock down, whip"). : slap от шлеп ; smack (v.3) вонь, запах, пробовать : mid-13c., "to smell (something"); mid-14c., "to taste (something), perceive by taste" (transitive); late 14c. "to have a taste, taste of" (intransitive), from smack (n.1). Compare Old English smæccan "to taste," Old Frisian smakia Middle Dutch smaecken, Old High German smakken "have a savor, scent, or taste," German schmecken "taste, try, smell, perceive." Sometimes also smatch. Now mainly in verbal figurative use smacks of ... (first attested 1590s). "Commonly but erroneously regarded as identical with (n.2), as if 'taste' proceeds from 'smacking the lips.'" Dictionary ; smack (n.4) ну и конечно героин---гашишь уже был. : "heroin," 1942, American English slang, probably an alteration of schmeck "a drug," especially heroin (1932), from Yiddish schmeck "a sniff." : : ну да друг--это наркотик, а героин из мака(с мака)https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Героин#.D0.98.D1.81.D1.82.D0.BE.D1.80.D0.B8.D1.8F ; smack (n.1) : "a taste, flavor, savor" especially a slight flavor that suggests something, from Old English smæc "taste; scent, odor," from Proto-Germanic*smak- (source also of Old Frisian smek, Middle Dutch smæck, Dutch smaak, Old High German smac, German Geschmack, Swedishsmak, Danish smag), from a Germanic and Baltic root *smeg- meaning "to taste" (source also of Lithuanian smaguriai "dainties," smagus"pleasing"). Meaning "a trace (of something)" is attested from 1530s. : : а ведь непросто получается с историей официальной, очень непросто, врет она, раз такий "совпадения" пачками идти начинают. : На кмерхский слово вкус перевел-и охуел, в натуре, еслиб я не знал русский язык? вкус=rosacheate, думается это охаять на их пищу...как вы думаете, а что по корням будет?រស ជាតិ все путем, дегустация национальный!!!!